


I'd Do Anything For You

by kipsi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Jealousy, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted Will to notice him, pay him attention and give him those smiles he granted only to few and chosen ones. Like Dr. Lecter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Do Anything For You

He watches how Dr. Lecter walks over to Will's cell and gives him a small smile before taking a seat. He lingers for a moment, staring at them secretly before he bites his lip and leaves to get a new set of clothes for another prisoner.

The doctor visits him often, Matthew notes, and he can't help but feel a swelling ache of jealousy when he watches them speak; Will being so silent otherwise. The looks they exhange are something that make him narrow his eyes, and he hopes that he could have all of that attention Will is giving to Dr. Lecter for himself.

He feels like he needs to take an action and make his feelings known when the doctor leaves once again after a long talking session. It takes a while, but he gathers his courage and starts with small, subtle actions.

The next morning when he brings Will his breakfast, he slips a bit more food on his tray, having seen how the other has lost weight, the medication messing up his body. A quick glance flicks over him and he basks in it before taking his leave with a small smile.

Will notices the little things; the better quality soap left for him when he showers, the warm blanket on cold nights which disappears when he is taken to his sessions with Chilton. He sees the lingering, almost shy looks he receives from the man that brings him another coveralls.

It's not until they're alone, the orderly letting him in his cell once more, when Will speaks to him for the first time. He can feel the other's fingers on his wrists, working the handcuffs open and his fingertips brushing lightly over his skin. Will wets his lips when he the man lets his fingers rest on his pulse point for a second before withdrawing his hands entirely, the warmth from the touch gone immediately.

Matthew chews his bottom lip nervously, his heartbeat drumming furiously, still feeling the other's pulse on his fingertips. He swallows thickly when he hears Will draw in a breath before speaking.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asks, his voice almost a whisper, "Treating me like a normal human being when the others do just the opposite."

The orderly gives him a gentle smile, Will's eyes catching it. He glances at the man briefly, taking in his dark shining eyes before he directs his gaze to his left.

"Because you're a normal human being," he says then, Will's eyes flicking up to meet his after his statement. They stare at each other, Will seeking for a lie and not finding anything but pure truth in the orderly's words. He watches how the man's eyes shine with something hidden, and he wonders what it is.

Matthew hears his heartbeat in his ears as he stares into those stormy blue eyes, scrutinizing him for a moment before Will's expression softens, just a little. He feels a bubble of joy inside him, and he hopes that it doesn't show too much on his face. Will takes a step closer to him, the bars the only thing separating them. He smiles at Brown, who doesn't take a step back like his visitors.

"You're not afraid of me?" he inquires with amusement that Matthew matches with a small laugh. "No, Mr. Graham, I'm not," he replies and sees how Will frowns minutely.

"Just Will is fine," he mutters then, turning his gaze elsewhere before returning it shortly. "What's your name?"

The question leaves the orderly dumbstruck for a moment, not remembering how his tongue works. He licks his lips before giving him his name, not caring about the rules they've been given; to not give any personal information to the prisoners. Will tilts his head before testing the name on his tongue, breathing out: " _Matthew_."

It makes Brown shudder and he swears that Will can see it as well, his lips forming a smile. They exchange a few more words before the orderly tells him that he needs to go or the others are going to be suspicious of him taking so long. He doesn't miss the small smirk on Will's face when he turns to leave.

 

**

 

When the doctor visits Will the next time, Matthew can't help but hide his smile when he sees how differently Will regards him; not bothering to even turn his head towards him. They sit in silence for five long minutes before Dr. Lecter tilts his head and asks him a question.

Will doesn't answer to him, and Brown watches how the doctor stands up, saying something before taking his leave. He feels another burst of joy bubbling inside him, and he hopes that he finds a time to speak with Will today.

He brings Will his lunch and dinner without words, the guards keeping their gazes sharp, observing that the patients are behaving and not starting anything anytime soon. It wouldn't have been the first time someone would've started a food fight, some of the schizophrenic patients harder to restrain than the others.

It's night when he can finally approach Will properly, the guards sleepy and playing cards like usual, not really expecting anything to happen. The lights are off, the facility dark and cold, as he makes his way to Will's cell.

He is cautious with his steps, not wanting to wake up other prisoners. Matthew stops before Will's cell and notes the dark mop of curly hair and the eyes that glint in the darkness when they turn to him. It's a beautiful sight, and he has to remind himself to breathe when Will stands up from his bed and takes a few steps closer to him.

He is near enough to touch the other, to reach out through the bars, but he holds back the urge and watches how Will gives him a small smile and greets him. "I was waiting for you to come," Will says, the words making Brown's pulse quicken.

"I promised," he mumbles and lowers his gaze for a moment, thinking back to the morning before Dr. Lecter came to visit Will. He notes how Will shifts a bit, coming once again a little closer to the bars, so that he is almost touching the cold metal. He wraps his other hand around the metal and gives him a look.

Matthew wets his lips with a nervous tongue, seeing how Will watches him closely for every movement. He moves a bit closer as well, intrigued by those stormy, blue eyes that pierce through him. See him.

"You don't have to worry about the mics or cameras," he says then, Will tilting his head curiously. Brown gives him a smile. "I made sure that they're off."

"Doesn't Chilton notice that? Missing records?" Will asks, his voice lowered nonetheless, being wary of the other prisoners. Matthew smirks at him and shakes his head. "He doesn't record everything, sometimes forgets to press the right button," he bites his lip, trying to not laugh out loud.

Will chews his lip as well, feeling a bubble of laughter trying to escape him. He hasn't laughed for a long time, not genuinely. When he turns his gaze back to Matthew's sparkling eyes, he sees there joy; not glee, but warmth. It makes him feel good after a long time.

They stand in silence for a moment before Will breaks it. "What is it that you really want, Matthew?" The question hovers in the air, Will looking at the orderly with a knowing look. "You're not being nice to me just because you think I deserve it," he says, "you don't do the same for the others here."

Brown nods and leans closer so that he can feel Will's warm breath on his skin. He sees how Will's eyes darken, and he can't hold it in anymore. "I admire you," he whispers, and Will's breath hitches in his throat. "I'd do anything for you," Matthew confesses as he watches Will dead in the eye and smiles almost shyly.

"Anything?" Will asks, his hand moving from the bars to caress Matthew's cheek gently. He can feel the shiver going through the man, when his fingerstips brush his earlobe. He waits for an answer, his eyes shining mischievously. He can see how Matthew swallows, not being able to utter a word before he takes in a breath.

"Anything," he answers finally, and draws in a sharp breath when he feels Will's hand caressing his neck before he is pulled against the bars, Will's lips brushing against his in an instant. Matthew shudders against the cold bars and leans closer, opening his mouth to Will, who teases him with his tongue, the touch tickling him slightly.

He moans into the kiss when Will pulls his hair, taking a better grip of him, the angle awkward because of the bars separating them. He wants to move closer. Will breaks the kiss and they both gasp for breath, their hot breath on each other's skin. The orderly licks his lips and gives Will a smile that he returns shortly.

They hear a jingle of keys and Matthew curses under his breath. Will signals him to go. He lingers for a moment, taking Will's hand into his own and squeezing before he brings it to his lips and kisses his knuckles. "I'll see you tomorrow," he promises, and Will nods.

He lets go of Will's hand and disappears into the darkness before the guard makes his way over to Will's cell, where he is now lying on his bed, pretending to be asleep.

 

**

 

They get another moment alone the next night when Brown takes him back to his cell before the lights are being switched off again. He is on night watch this time, just like he requested, and so when he lets Will inside his cell, he takes a few steps and follows him in before closing and locking the door with his keys.

Will turns around to face him and lifts a brow, seeing Matthew smiling at him before slipping his keys back to their place. "What about my handcuffs?" he asks then, the orderly's eyes following Will's to his wrists.

He gives Will a smile and guides him to sit on his bed. Will gives him a curious look, not entirely sure what to expect until Matthew kneels before him. His mouth goes dry immediately and he can neither say a word nor move, when the man places his hands on his thighs at first and watches him straight in the eye.

Brown leans closer to him and tilts his head a bit, before whispering: "It's alright, I want to." And with that he captures Will's lips into a heated kiss that makes them both groan, Will moving closer to Matthew, frustrated by the fact that he can't pull him closer since his hands are still cuffed.

He sucks Matthew's bottom lip into his mouth and the man shudders against him. He lets his hand caress his jaw, feeling the stubble there, until he drops it to the zipper of his coveralls and works them open with one movement.

Will pulls away from the kiss to breathe, feeling Brown's eyes on his form, admiring him through his undershirt. He watches him swallowing nervously before Matthew's hand is over his boxer shorts, feeling the already forming hardness under his fingers. He licks his lips, seeing how the movement is mirrored before Matthew lowers his boxers and grasps Will's cock.

"You said you would do anything for me," Will states with a smirk, his eyes half-lidded as he watches Matthew caress his hardness with a slow pace. The orderly returns the smirk and replies shortly with a whispered: "Yes."

Will observes him and hisses when Matthew sweeps his thumb over his glans. "Then," he starts with a bit lower voice, getting the man's attention instantly, "give me a head."

There's a grin on the man's face before he lowers his head over to Will's cock, his hot breath tickling the delicate skin and making Will shiver. He lets his tongue travel down to his shaft before he takes him fully in, breathing through his nose and appreciating the texture in his mouth.

He hums around Will, earning a groan. He takes it as a sign to go further, and so he starts to bob his head, using his tongue as well as he can. He feels Will's frustration radiating from him, not being able to take a proper hold of anything with his hands. He takes him as far as he is able to and swallows around him, Will moaning and thrusting up into his mouth.

Matthew's eyes water as he tries to regain his composure, to push Will down with his hands on the other's thighs, but Will uses his mouth as he pleases, fucking his throat sore with every sharp thrust. The orderly opens his eyes and watches up to Will, who stares at him with a frightening calmness, Will's eyes burning to his.

He feels his heartbeat throb against his rib cage as he realizes that this is the Will he has been waiting to see. He shudders and surrenders at him, letting Will use him for his own pleasure. Matthew can see how close he already is, and the thought of Will coming right in his throat makes him moan.

Will grunts and bites his lip, as he stares at the orderly whose eyes glint with tears, but also with adoration. The look he is given makes him lose it finally, and he goes rigid, letting Matthew swallow every drop of his come.

Brown watches him with hazy eyes when he pulls out of his mouth, leaning against the cold wall behind him. "You're beautiful," Matthew utters then, gasping, as he tries to regain his breath. "Even more so than I thought."

Will opens his eyes, haven closed them after his climax, and regards Matthew silently before smiling at him. "Come here," he says then, and Matthew obeys, like always, giving Will a gentle kiss before unlocking finally his handcuffs.

"You want me to give you a hand?" Will asks with a smirk, rubbing at his wrists until his hands are taken to Brown's own. He plants kisses on his aching wrists and shakes his head.

"I don't need anything but you."


End file.
